Do Central
by Gorgone
Summary: No sabía si sería capaz de confiar en ella lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ser herido. No sabía si podría tocarle una canción, mostrarle quién realmente era, y confiarle con entereza su alma. Pero aún así lo hizo. One-Shot. Soul x Maka.


Notas de la Autora: Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic en este fandom tan pequeño como lo es Soul Eater, pero definitivamente no el último xD. Estoy viciada. Esta es una pequeña historia que espero que les guste, es un tanto general para todos los gustos, pero tiene sus cosillas Soul x Maka. Qué fanfic no? Espero que la disfruten y que comenten! Besos.

* * *

"Capítulo Único"

-Kid, necesito usar el baño.

Palabras fatales que retumbaron en el pasillo de la mansión del shinigami. Palabras fatales que ahora, que Soul Evans se encontraba en un aprieto, lamentaba haber pronunciado.

Había dos opciones. Izquierda y derecha. De un lado o de otro.

-La octava puerta después de cruzar a la derecha.-Había respondido Kid amablemente.

Ocho. Típico de Kid. Pero luego se le planteaba un problema. Ya había cruzado a la derecha una vez, y todavía no había llegado a la octava puerta. O bien Soul se daba cuenta de que en verdad contar no era lo suyo, o a Kid se le había olvidado darle una segunda indicación, lo que seriamente resultaba raro. También quedaba la opción de que se hubiese perdido de una manera desastrosa y que la enorme casa del hijo de Shinigami-sama necesitase una considerable reducción.

Cómo podía haber tantas habitaciones? Comenzó a imaginarse para qué las usaría Kid, y cómo podía mantener el control de todas ellas. Pensaba preguntárselo cuando volviese. Pero no sin antes haber ido al baño como Dios manda. No pensaba dejarse derrotar por una enorme casa intimidante, no, Soul Evans no era así.

Podía oír las risas desde donde estaba. No era nada más que una velada matinal en casa de Kid, de esas que poco a poco iban escaseando, y de esas costumbres que poco a poco les iba dando más miedo perder. Las cosas estaban cambiando, eso lo sabían todos de sobra, y era muy posible que muy pronto el mundo tranquilo de la escuela de Shibusen, con sus clases de disecciones, sus misiones sencillas, los partidos de básquet después del colegio, y las reuniones por la tarde llenas de risas de acabasen muy pronto.

Soul se asomó primero a un pasillo y luego al otro, primero al de su derecha, luego al de su izquierda. Muy bien, qué sería lo propio de Kid y sus obsesiones con la simetría y la exactitud?

Sería la octava puerta a la derecha, y luego girar a la derecha?

O más bien sería la octava puerta a la derecha, para luego girar a la izquierda?

Su lógica inicial le decía derecha, derecha, pero no podía estar seguro. Era Kid después de todo. Capaz habría colocado el baño en la octava puerta, después de girar a la derecha y a la izquierda, para llegar a la cocina si se iba otra vez por la derecha y luego la izquierda.

Bueno, habría que tomar una decisión final, ya se estaba mareando de tantos giros y vueltas, y la mente de Kid era algo demasiado particular como para adivinar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, consideró cuál pasillo tenía una pinta más de baño (Sólo para descubrir que eran exactamente iguales) y al final se decidió por el de la derecha.

-Siete…Ocho.-Contó en voz baja, continuando con la cuenta que llevaba del pasillo anterior. Se encontraba con una puerta idéntica a las del resto, y se dio cuenta que eso ya comenzaba a fastidiarle. Ya era ahora. No podía más. Sería esa la puerta del baño? Se decidió que después de esa ocasión ya nunca más se le ocurriría ir al baño en casa de Kid, esperaría a llegar a casa.

Sujetó lentamente la manilla metálica de la puerta, para abrirla de una, esperando el veredicto. Definitivamente la tensión era algo con lo que una persona como él no debía de lidiar.

Pero lo que encontró no fue el baño. Ante sus ojos se abría una habitación oscura, cosa rara para Kid, que solía mantenerlo todo bien iluminado. Aunque el cuarto estuviese sumido en la penumbra todavía pudo apreciar lo pulcro y ordenado que se encontraba, así como el ambiente de elegancia que transmitía. Hileras e hileras de libros de todos los tamaños y colores se extendían en estantes, forrando cada centímetro de la habitación, formando una biblioteca que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de Shibusen. Le sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiese ni una mota de polvo en el ambiente, ni entre las tapas de los libros. Aquella casa debía de tener algo de mágico, no podía creer que Kid tuviese el tiempo para mantenerla tan pulcra, y no había visto ni un solo sirviente en toda la casa en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al hijo de Shinigami-sama.

El cuarto poco iluminado tenía un ambiente cargado, que hizo a Soul pensar que se encontraba en otro mundo, y cuando de pronto todo comenzó a hacérsele familiar, descubrió el por qué.

Un piano. En el centro de la habitación había un hermoso piano. Negro y de cola, como esos que sólo había visto cuando… Pero esto no era una fantasía, no era un recoveco de su mente, no era una lucha interna contra la sangre negra. Era la mansión de Kid, y aquella una fatal coincidencia. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no estaba alucinando, y olvidando sus ganas de ir al baño por completo, avanzó entre la oscuridad de la habitación, para acercarse a aquel piano que podía ver en realidad, que no resultaba una fabricación de su mente febril, y que se parecía increíblemente a aquel que había tocado tantos meses atrás en Shibusen. Jamás se había preguntado qué hacia un piano en la academia, pero ahora no parecía importante.

Deslizó una mano por encima de la tapa, que parecía no haberse abierto en mucho tiempo, sintiendo la madera fría y húmeda bajo el temblor de sus dedos.

El piano. Siempre había sido su amigo especial. Siempre había sido su sitio especial, su momento especial. Lo recordaba como una memoria vaga, el cómo había empezado a tocar el piano. Había sido curioso. En una casa llena de instrumentos, grandes y pequeños, de cuerda o de viento, cómo había escogido uno de los pocos que no podía mover de sitio. Sus padres habían estado encantados, era la costumbre, y al dejarlo aprender solo, el cómo conjugar una melodía con sus dedos sobre las teclas negras y blancas, sólo habían seguido con la tradición. En una familia de músicos, sus oídos y sus manos habían nacido aprendidos. Wes, su hermano mayor, a la edad de cuatro años ya sabía tocar el violín mejor que cualquier adulto, exceptuando a su padre, por supuesto. Era algo que llevaba en las venas, y aunque sus padres sabían que el fenómeno de Wes no iba a volverse a repetir, tenían grandes esperanzas puestas en aquel hijo menor, que vivía a la sombra de su hermano.

Había pasado poco a poco. Muchas personas dijeron que no tenía el talento que el resto de la familia poseía, pero aún así lo intentó, lo intentó una y otra vez, bajo ningún empuje sino el suyo propio. Quería ser el mejor. El mejor en lo que hacía. Y el piano negro, cómplice silente, había sido testigo del sudor de tardes enteras practicando, y de las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos por no tener la facilidad que tenía su hermano para cualquier melodía, nota o instrumento. Lo que más le martirizaba no había sido la comparación con su hermano. Wes siempre lo había tratado bien, de acorde con su cualidad de hermano menor menos afortunado, y no tenía quejas en lo que a su hermano se trataba. Lo que siempre más le había dolido eran las horas que había pasado frente al piano, días enteros, hasta que cada músculo de sus manos quedaban dolientes, para no poder sacar ni un elogio de ninguno de sus padres, sólo sonrisas de compasión.

Habría tocado hasta la muerte, había puesto toda su alma en ello, y llegaba a tocar cada una de las teclas, cada uno de los acordes con el corazón en un puño, con toda su alma, su expresión, y su ser puesto en ello, abriéndose ante el mundo, dando su espíritu en juego, para que todo aquello quedase desprestigiado, para recibir el silencio frío.

Poco a poco había dejado el piano.

Poco a poco había comenzado a tenerle miedo a mostrarse ante la gente en su totalidad.

Poco a poco se había dado cuenta de que ya no podría entregar su alma nunca más.

Abrió lentamente la tapa, saboreando la costumbre ya perdida, sumergiéndose en la cantidad de teclas blancas, y en el brillo que se formaba en las teclas negras por la luz que llegaba a la habitación desde el pasillo. Casi sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre las teclas, y casi sin quererlo, dejó que su dedo meñique pulsase aquel ansiado do central, dejando escapar el sonido conocido y melancólico que retumbo en la atesorada habitación. Sintió sus ojos cerrarse para poder sentir aquel do en todos los rincones de su alma.

-Soul?

El embrujo se rompió y Soul pudo sentir cómo los recuerdos abandonaban su mente de sopetón. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, mientras la luz de las majestuosas lámparas inundaba la habitación, para encontrarse con su compañera que lo miraba consternada mientras su mano seguía posada en el botón de la luz.

-Maka? Qué haces aquí?- Murmuró Soul, todavía encandilado por la luz. Pero su amiga no le estaba escuchando. Sabía que eso pasaría. Observó cómo Maka deslizaba su mirada por los majestuosos libros embelesada, para luego depositarla en el elegante piano en el que todavía se hallaba su do sostenido.

-Vine a ayudarte.-Contestó después de unos segundos.

-A ir al baño?- Soul levantó las cejas mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Bueno. Pues obviamente necesitas ayuda, si piensas que esto es el baño.- Maka sonrió.-Estabas tardando demasiado.

Soul gruñó como única respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros, culpando permanentemente a Kid y a su insufriblemente gigantesca casa. Maka sonrió mientras arqueaba las cejas, demostrando que ella también se encontraba de acuerdo.

-Vaya piano.-Murmuró después.

Volteó a mirar de nuevo al piano, para encontrar que todavía su dedo meñique estaba presionando el do. Lentamente lo levantó, temiendo por lo que sentía que iba a pasar después.

-Ibas a tocar?

Una pregunta inocente, pero que caló en lo más hondo de su ser. Sí, probablemente iba a hacerlo, aunque no sabía si se atrevería a hacerlo ahora. La primera y única vez que Maka le había escuchado tocar piano había sido por casualidad, y el simple pensamiento de tener que tocar frente a ella le daba pánico, aunque no quería admitirlo.

-Probablemente.-Fue su única respuesta. Bajó la mirada pensativo hacia las teclas.

-Toca algo. Quiero escucharte, Soul.- Dejó escapar con dulzura Maka. Era una orden. Soul ya se había acostumbrado a ello. El carácter fuerte de su amiga, que solía disfrazar con una timidez inusual, era algo que ya había descubierto. Hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Maka, una especie de mezcla entre sonrisa y gesto de horror burlón.

Maka ya se había sentado en el banquillo, había cruzado las piernas y le indicaba que se sentase a su lado, mientras su mirada observadora moría por aprender algo nuevo.

-Qué quieres que toque?- Se resignó Soul, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo. Menos mal que sería con Maka y no con nadie más, por lo menos sabía que podía confiar en su amiga, tal como ella confiaba indudablemente en él, eran las secuelas que el trabajo en equipo les había labrado, sin embargo, ese pensamiento tampoco conseguía eliminar el pánico que le agarrotaba el cuerpo.

-No sé…cualquier cosa.-Sonrió Maka tímidamente.

-Levántate.-Suspiró Soul con resignación.

-Ah?

La empujó con delicadeza fuera del banquillo para poder levantar la tapa. Esperaba encontrar cantidad de hojas sueltas, o libros de partituras. Era común en aquellos casos que se guardasen en el banquillo, sin embargo, lo encontró completamente vacío. Vacío y limpio como todo lo demás. Definitivamente aquel piano no era usado frecuentemente, y ahora Soul se volvía a preguntar qué haría allí.

-Nada.-Suspiró.

-No puedes inventarte algo?

Volteó a ver la cara ilusionada de su amiga. No podía dejarla así, desde luego.

-No es tan fácil tampoco.- Dejó escapar una risa sardónica. Maka le miró inquisitivamente. Bueno, no tendría otra alternativa más que tocar esa canción, concluyó mientras se sentaba en el banquillo.-Pero no importa. Me sé una.

-Sí?- Maka se sentó a su lado.-No importa que esté aquí?

Bueno. En verdad sí importaba, pero no podía decírselo. Tendría que ir a por el todo.

Hacía años que no había tocado para alguien. Años que no tocaba esa canción, aquella con la que dejaba entrever su alma, su pasión y su ser por entero. No estaba seguro de que pudiese hacerlo de nuevo, no estaba seguro de poder perder aquel miedo a no ser amado, a no ser aceptado. No sabía si sería capaz de confiar en ella lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ser herido. No sabía si podría tocarle una canción, mostrarle quién realmente era, y confiarle en su entereza su alma. Pero aún así lo hizo.

Poco a poco los nervios se fueron convirtiendo en valor mientras dejaba que sus dedos tocasen lo que mejor sabía tocar. Y pronto todas los sudores y las lágrimas volvieron a estar frescos en su mente y en su cuerpo, mientras lograba despedir notas del instrumento, notas que se perdieron durante los siguientes minutos en el aire de la habitación y en los oídos de Maka, vibraciones que quedaron grabadas en las páginas de los libros y que danzaron alrededor de ellos dos aislados del mundo. Poco a poco, el sonido surgió solo y la melodía cobró vida. Logró olvidarse de todo, de donde estaba, de dónde era, para concentrarse en quién era. La canción triste y melancólica que siempre había surgido de su ser, que había aprendido desde un inicio y que se había grabado con fuego en su vida.

Había sido una sorpresa cuando descubrió sus habilidades de arma. Una oveja negra, el salto atrás. No sabía si sus padres habían estado disgustados u orgullosos. Sabía que Wes le había dado todo su apoyo. Era el único en la familia. La genética era una cosa rara, y Soul estuvo meses y meses preguntándose el cómo y el por qué. Y ahora ya lo entendía, era destino. Había ido a Shibusen. Había conocido a Maka. Y aquella era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Su familia se había perdido en el recuerdo, el piano había sido cerrado, y había descubierto el mundo exterior, y a una nueva familia, que podía crearse para sí.

Cometió errores, no tocó las teclas que eran, olvidó partes, descubrió defectos en sus dedos que habían perdido la costumbre, pero aún así siguió. Siguió, y se mostró. Dejó que los sonidos hablasen por él, que la pasión lo inundase, que la idea de entregarse lo superase todo, y que su alma se abriese por completo sintiendo miedo y alivio a la vez.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue bajando, sus dedos se fueron cansando y los sonidos desfalleciendo, hasta que la última nota, aquel fatal do central retumbaba en el cuarto, y Soul se permitió levantar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos mientras le faltaba el aliento.

Silencio.

Sólo podía sentir el silencio y el calor de Maka a su lado. Pero no se podía oír nada más. Estaba oscuro de nuevo, y comenzó a creer que todo aquello había sido una fantasía, pero volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había sido así.

Maka había abierto los ojos al mismo tiempo, y podía sentí su mirada fija en él. Se sintió agarrotado, cansado, cobarde. No había sido lo mejor, eso lo sabía, y las palabras de rechazo que dormitaban en su mente comenzaron a retumbar sin que él pudiese hacer nada. Sintió la mano de su amiga posarse sobre la suya propia todavía sobre el teclado, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas volteó para encontrarse con su sonrisa.

-Fue increíble.

Arqueó las cejas suspirando de alivio, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bailase durante unos segundos en su cara.

-Gracias, pero no sabes nada de música.- Fue lo único que dijo intentando no ruborizarse.

-No se necesita ser un chef para apreciar una buena comida.- Contestó Maka sonriente.

-Tus gustos tampoco son los mejores, Maka.- Dejó escapar intentando no reír.

-Me gustó de todas maneras. Fue hermoso.

Las palabras se perdieron en la habitación, mientras su amiga se levantaba del banquillo.

-Vamos, estamos tardando demasiado.-Volteó para mirar con cariño a Soul.-No necesitabas ir al baño?

Soul se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba a su vez.

-Maka?- Llamó a su compañera mientras ésta apagaba la luz, dejando solamente la luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo. Maka volteó curiosa intentando no dejar escapar la felicidad que purgaba por salir de su ser.

-Gracias.- Susurró Soul, mientras cerraba la tapa del piano y se dirigía hacia la salida con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
